


Stay Up Late (You Don't Need to Dream No More)

by hungrytiger11 (hungrytiger)



Category: Little Nemo Adventures in Slumberland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the lights, colors and sounds a-whirl, Nemo couldn't be certain what was more a dream- Slumberland, or this circus here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Up Late (You Don't Need to Dream No More)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noisystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisystar/gifts).



> Takes place following the end of the film. For Yuletide Madness 2009.

The music fades in and out, a kaleidoscope of sound, as he weaves his way through the circus carts, looking for- for _someone_. He’s not quite sure but it is most definitely _him_ looking for _somebody_ so it takes him by surprise when _somebody_ finds _him._

 

“Hey, I know you, don’t I?”

 

Nemo spins around and is met with an infectious grin. _Bon Bon_, his mind supplies.  He breathes in and something smells sweet. He wonders if she has cookies hidden about her person. It would seem like a very Bon Bon thing to do. Didn’t she bring him cookies one time? Or were they from some else?

 

Dreams are hard to remember, especially when right now- with the howls of animals in the distance and the colors of the posters and the tent going up behind them- everything seems a bit like a dream to him.

 

“H-hello,” he says. From his spot on his shoulder, Nemo hears Iccarus sigh. Well, it was only Bon Bon. She wasn’t going to mind if he wasn’t a dashing Prince/Heir to Slumberland/Hero right now.

 

“You,” Bon Bon says, smiling even brighter. “Are from the parade. Our ringmaster rode with you. Didn’t you start blushing when you saw Camille?"

 

She laughs, actually bending over, just a bit, clutching her stomach. Nemo finds he’s suddenly blushing because of her too.

 

“I’m Nemo,” he says. “And this is Iccarus.”

 

“C’mon!” Bon Bon cries, ignoring any introduction of her own, and Nemo takes off after her, a mad scramble through the crowds and the delights the circus owns. He gets a flash of tigers from one side and sees Flip performing tricks on the other and then they’ve turned a corner where there’s mounds of treats and around again, and again and again, jumping and laughing and pointing to everything they see.

 

“You haven’t changed, Bon Bon,” he says collapsing, out of breath for laughter. Iccarus collapses beside him, speaking in agreement.  The girl spins dramatically and falls down beside them.

 

“Ah, that was fun,” she sighs and then nudges him, a thought occuring to her. “You’ve seen my poster, huh?”

 

“Your what?”

 

She props herself up on elbows to look down at him. ‘My poster. It has my name on it, and everything! I’m a Center Ring act!”

 

She knows he knows her name. but doesn’t question that he knows her. He wonders who else will acknowledge him. As if thinking his exact thoughts, she gestures around to the world at large, or at least to the circus these dreams had created.

 

“So, who do want to meet next? We passed Flip; he’s our best clown. Or you can see the Ringmaster again, or even his daughter. She’s the one that made you _blush_.” Bon Bon waggled her eyes suggestively at the last bit and Nemo laughs.

 

“Everyone,” he says, sweeping his arms grandly to encompass all they can see. “ Everyone and Anyone. Anyone at all.”


End file.
